Akara of the Crescent Moon aka Card Captor Akara
by q.t a.k.a spice
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a daughter but kept their past a secret from her. Now at 14, she faces changes that she never even imagined possible while coming-of-age EDITED Ch 3 UP!
1. Enter Akara

Disclaimer: I don't not own Card Captor Sakura

Claimer: I own OCS.

This is the first story I've written in a long time. I hope yall like this.

Genres for this story: General/Humor/Fantasy/Family/Romance

Konnichiwa. My name is Akara Harumi Xiaolian Kinomoto-Li. I'm fourteen years old and my date of birth is May 5. I have blood type of A positive. I have teal green eyes but I have a slight condition called heterochromia. Well, you see, my right eyes have two amber colored spots around the pupil. I hate it! It always gives me the idea that people will think I look like a Siberian husky. But according to my grandmother, my eyes are what make me unique from both sides of my family. All I hope is, I'm not a total disgrace. Though, I have a small mole underneath my left eye which I don't think is so bad.

I'm kind of a red head. I don't know where I get that from in my family. My mother's auburn hair and my father's chocolate color supposedly "fused" to make a red shade. It's sort of styled like my mother's hairdo but it's parted to the right and there is a long braid next to my bangs which reach my collarbone (kind of like Taranee from W.I.T.C.H.). Hey, I cut it that way. I thought it was cute.

Anyway, my favorite colors are red, blue, and any shade of purple. My favorite flower is the Tiger Lilly (I guess it's because it has spots like my mole and my amber spot. Weird but I think we have that in common).

Yes,I do go to school. I'm going on my last year of junior high school. I spent my first two years in China (I'll get back to that). I love Science and History. (Feel free to call me a geek). I hate Geometry however. I can speak Chinese, Japanese, English (duh) and I taught myself how to speak German. God, that was pretty hard. My father and aunt,Meilin,train me in martial arts.

My most favorite extracurricular activity is Dance. I love Hip-Hop, Ballet, and Jazz with a passion. I don't know why but when I do, I have this sensation that I'm free. Free from teenage angst, pressure of my father's wealthy clan, and almost anyt-  
ing that tears me limb from limb. Did I mention that I adore basketball like a mother and child?

But their was something that even dance and basketball couln't restrain me from. Remember my little education topic?

It started when I was seven years old. Mom and Dad started a having a conversation one night. It was about me. I don't know. It seemed like they were talking about how my life should be. My father was mentioning something about my bloodline and how I should keep following it and why should accept my fate. Including, the name of "Clow Reed" or something I've never heard of before.

My mom didn't seem to really like the idea and the conversation got worse. I ran back to my bedroom so I wouldn't have to be near their growing conflicts.

During the day, everything was right as rain. They always acted like they were the hottest couple in Tokyo and I was their child star. Just normal. But every night, they kept having conversations that I don't even know about since I quit snooping in on because of the first one they had. Those ones didn't seem as conflictive as that one. But as the days went by, they were still standing by each other as one. Like I said, just normal.

Three months later, before I knew it, they filed for divorce.

I asked why to my father the day he flew back home to China to be with rest his clan. He ruffled my hair and with soft amber eyes he answered, 'Because your mother and I love you and we don't want to loose you.'

I understood but I didn't understand. Yes, I did understand that it was my fault. But I didn't understand why it was. Yet, I still hate myself to this day. I try not to let my family see it.

But the night after I came home from China is a whole other story.

I was out one full moon night, going home from visiting my grandfather Fujitaka, his wife, and my aunt, Tora. I was out by the lake and lights shot under the moons reflection. The out of nowhere, a tidal wave pulled me into the river and I almost drowned. The moment I was done for was when I shot up in a cold sweat.

With a tiny red sphere in my hand.

That was just the beginning.

My name is Akara Li and this is my story.

* * *

Ok. I'm done with my first new fic. This took a while. There is more to the plot. So was the detail on this character too much, too little, or good enough? Well here are some other facts/answers 

**Sakura and Syaoran are divorced as you know.**

**Yes, Fujitaka has remarried and has another daughter.**

**Akara is girl of dance, basketball, and martial arts.**

**I'm trying to make her look like a combination of Sakura and Syaoran. I am making her hair like a combo of Sakura/Taranee/Mary Jane Watson's red shade. I just want her to be a tad bit unique from her parents.**

**More details will follow throughout the story!**

Review please! But no flames. Constructive criticism will do cuz flames will be used for the Forth of July barbeque.

Happy Independence Day!!


	2. Japan,Whirlpools, and Siberian Huskies

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I was there richest person in the world and I bought CLAMP I would.

Ok. There's the next chapter.

Thirty-two-year-old Sakura Kinomoto "patiently" waited for her daughter's arrival at the Tokyo International Airport. She made light hops at the edge of her seat with her hands held together over her thighs. A strand of her hair got in her eye so she brushed that away. She raised her wrist watch. 1:42. Then she was becoming just as nervous. "She should've been here over thirty minute's ago." she said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh come on, Sakura. Maybe her flight was delayed for a while."

"Well, what if there was turbulence, terrorists, the engine went out, or -!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cut her off. Sakura held in a breath. Tomoyo took her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Akara. Is. Fine. It's just a little delay. She will come."

Sakura felt a slight bit of heat over her cheeks. She has gone a little overboard. Tomoyo having to spell it out for her was her slap to reality.

She exhaled and took a sip of her latte. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. Since she's decided to spend a school year here, I guess I've been a bit excited."

"Well I can't really blame you," Tomoyo said. "She's been spending her first two years of junior high in China. It is a surprise that she decided to come back to Japan for longer than the summers that she normally spends."

"That's what joint custody is for," Sakura stated. "We wanted her to choose to where she wants to be. Syaoran and I can't fight over who has her all too who selves. Besides, she's a teenager now. She'll have enough drama."

"You mean like you had?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed and relaxed her tense muscles."I really hope not."

Tomoyo noticed the gate open and passengers entering the terminal through the jet bridge. "Sakura, she's here!"

---

Akara Li stretched her arms as she was walking through the bridge. After a long flight, she felt the need to take in more "ground air" than suffocating in a plane that carries a hundred people.

Sunlight struck here eyes when she entered the threshold. She squinted her eyes in reaction from the pain and shaded them with her hand. She looked around for a familiar face. Nobody so far. 'Damn sun is too bright' she thought.

"Akara!" A familiar voice at least. She straightened her blurred eyesight and smiled at the jade-eyed woman. "Mom!" With open arms, she ran up towards her mother and they embraced. Sakura kissed her forehead. "Oh, Baby I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Oh my God! My niece is all grown up and as sexy as she can be!" Tomoyo cooed as she focused her video camera closer to her, capturing her from the toes and up. Akara rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too Auntie Tomoyo." She hugged her.

Trying to get two years worth of clothing in the car was hell. Shopping in China just kept adding on. Akara sweat dropped.

During the car ride back to Tomeda, Akara looked out at the sights of Tokyo. Of coarse she remembered them, but they just look so new to her now. It has been a long school year. Japan was her birthplace, which was merely the reason why she wanted to spend the school year there. "Would you like a sip of my latte, Akara?" Tomoyo offered.

Akara snapped away from the window and placed her attention on her mother's smiling cousin. "Yeah, sure." She took the cup and took a few sips.

Home. A fair sized two-story house. Cozy enough for a thirty-two year old divorcee to live in. Still, Akara didn't believe her mom lived there by herself when she went back to Hong Kong during the fall.

Getting her baggage up the stairs was, once again, hell. Sakura and Akara both tried to pull the largest bag up as Tomoyo pushed. The handle snapped off, the two fell back and Tomoyo went tumbling down with the large bag.

Finally. Sakura opened the door. "Here's your room!"

Her teal eyes widened, she walked into her bedroom. Everything was the same. Light blue walls, the small balcony, lavender bedding and the pictures to the left on her nightstand. She sat down on her bed and took a glance at a sliver-framed photo of her ten-year-old self and her father.

"Tomoyo and I will be downstairs if you need anything Baby." Sakura reminded. "Ok." She responded. Sakura led a sore Tomoyo, who was still recovering from the fall, downstairs. Akara placed her hands on the back of head and fell back, already wondering what her father is doing. She took a stuffed bear that was sitting next to pillow and hugged it against her breasts.

"She's here. I can feel it."

"I do too." He said on bended knee. He bowed his head, concerned.

"What is the matter?"

He looked back up. "What if I don't have enough power to help her become capable of controlling her own power? I have not even completely gained my powers. I'm not prepared for what is to come for myself and her."

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, as the both of you grow more powerful, you will be aware of what is to come."

"Tomorrow night," he continued, "is a full moon. Her powers have been growing inside her for all these years and tomorrow night they will be unleashed. After tomorrow night, you must begin duty."

"But-"

"Please." he bent down on one knee facing him. "Have faith in yourself." He raised his chin. "And most importantly, her. As I did, her mother."

The younger one bowed his head again.

"Yes, Father." he answered, still concerned.

Akara almost thought she was dreaming to the fact that slept in her old bed. The morning sunlight illuminated her bedroom through the balcony glass doors. She didn't want to get out of her old bed. She couldn't help up smile at sky through the windows.

_Suuuuuuuu_

"Owe!" she shot up and covered her ears from the painful whistle. 'What was that?' She got out of bed and looked out the balcony. She looked around for where that noise was from. Wasn't any of the neighbors. Not the early breeze. Where?

Akara moved the longer half of her red hair to the back of her ear and caught sight of the lake from afar. _Uuuuuuuu._

_'Birds?'_ she second guessed. No. It had to be from the lake. Leaning over the rail, she took a closer look.

"Akara!"

She was startled by her mother's voice. "Yeah?" she called back.

"I got breakfast started. Get it while it's hot!"

"Ok!" Looking back at the lake and headed for the kitchen. She could smell the aroma of her mom's famous hot cakes.

Two hours after stuffing her face, Akara spent time with her mother around Tomeda. Everything was still the same. A small, peaceful town with kind people. The shops still had the cutest stuffed animals, the bakeries still had the sweetest pastries, and children and some teenagers still played and hung out at Penguin Park. How Akara missed those swings.

Later that afternoon, Sakura took her to a cherry blossom tree. The most cherished place for the both of them. How the pink pedals flew as the gentle breeze came. Akara remembered the day she spent one spring weekend afternoon with her parents when she was six. They were all on a picnic blanket under the shade against the tree. Her father was reading to them a series of fairy tales. The book in one hand, an arm around his daughter and Sakura's head lay on his shoulder.

Akara's most favorite story was of a princess who was turned into a cherry blossom tree by a powerful wizard. Years later, a prince came upon the tree and a cherry blossom landed on his hand. He kissed the flower and blew it to the tree and then she turned human again. The prince soon made her his queen.

And ever since that day, nothing else has made lemon iced tea sweeter.

"Being here always reminds me of your last ballet recital, The Princess of the Cherry Blossoms." Sakura said, recalling Akara's favorite story as she glanced at the sakura blossoms. "You were the star of the show and you looked so adorable in that pink costume of the princess that Tomoyo made for you. Your dad came the way back from Hong Kong to see you. Baby, you danced so much like an angel."

Akara turned pink. "Well, it was only in what they taught us. Any one of the other girls could've done it.

"But not in the way you did." Sakura went on. "You made that story seem so realistic. More like it wasn't even written at all." Sakura's eyes began to form tears. "Everybody loved you. They cried. That was…such a beautiful performance. "She sniffled a bit. "You got a standing ovation. I was the first one to stand." Sakura made a light sob. "Your grandma would've been proud."

Akara raised her eye brow and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Mom, there is no big deal for you to so sappy about it. It was only a stupid recital, I just did my part."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "I know. But it did break a few a hearts. Especially, mine and your dad's." She kissed her daughter's hand and grinned. Akara looked away.

"There's my apple blossom!" exclaimed Fujitaka.

"Grandpa!" Akara jumped up and gave him a tight hug. "Where's your mom?" he asked. "She went to go help Auntie Tomoyo finish some designs. She said that I could come here."

"Just in time for dinner too."

"Whose here sweety?" said a feminine voice.

"Guess who." Akara giggled.

"Akara!" yelled Maiya. Sakura's step mother.

"Kari!" Akara's aunt and her mother's seventeen-year-old half-sister, Tora, ran over to her and gave her a bone-crunching embrace. "I missed you, Gurly!"

"I-I missed you too." Akara hesitated to breathe.

When Sakura was fourteen and her brother, Touya, was in college, Fujitaka met a librarian. Maiya. One day, when he was checking out book on ancient Greek ruins, she was immediately interested in the subject. She asked him about his occupation and his answer became a full-blown conversation. Due to her job, they talked about it over coffee, which went on more than once. Fujitaka had eventually become smitten with her and finally asked her to dinner. Blushing, Maiya accepted. Further, onto their relationship, Fujitaka finally introduced her to his children. Knowing they had a mother that passed away, Maiya was rather shy when meeting them. She didn't bother to try hard enough to impress them. Though they knew she had no means of harm, Touya and Sakura had a difficult time adjusting to her. It took longer for Touya. But after realizing she was making their father happy, they accepted her as an equal. Then the two married. A year later, Maiya gave birth to their new sister. A six pound, nine ounce, Tora, who has a near spitting image of Fujitaka and was as strong as an ox.

Tora let go of her suffocating niece. "I finally have my Jet Li niece back!" she said, excited.

Akara scoffed. "And here I am with my aunt, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Just my lucky day!" Tora playfully punched her.

"It'll be your luck when you have your Takayama nice and hot!" Fujitaka called to dinner.

"Whoa that was good! I really need a nice meal. Thanks Grandpa!"

"No, thank you." Fujitaka said with gratitude.

Tora placed hers and Akara's dishes in sink. "Come on." she said and led her niece to her room. Both sat on the bed.

"So you're exicited about starting you're last year of junior high?"

Akara shrugged. "Depends on how yours was. And I don't mean your record."

"Oh you are so funny." Tora said in sarcasm. She was setting up a large telescope. "What's with the telescope?"

"It's a full moon tonight." Tora replied. "They said that the sky should be extremely clear tonight and I want to get a great view."

"Why don't you go watch the moon with that Riko dude?"

"One. We are over. Two. This will be the best view in about a year." Tora tightened the stand. "Besides, it's a full moon. Things will go crazy. Dogs, lip locking and life changing experiences."

Akara was puzzled. "Life changing?"

"Yeah," Tora dusted the lenses. "I heard a story that on full moon nights, certain people face their destinies. I took the liberty of reading your zodiac sign and it said that you night have a big change that'll affect the rest of your life."

"Yeah, right."

"Right! I'm mean look," Tora sat next to her niece. "Have you ever wondered what your future was predestined to be? Everything you knew, thought, and dreamed of would be just a kick in the head to reality and if that's what you must learn to accept it for sake of every person you care about? What if a full moon could make it all change?"

Akara was speechless. The word predestined launched her back to the night of her parents little "chat". She gasped.

_Suuuuu_

"Ach!" she cried. There it was again! Only this time her headache got worse than it was early that morning. Tora flinched. "Akara what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The pain stopped. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. In relief, she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Tora asked her arm around her. Akara looked up and gave a meek smile. "I'm fine. Just a little migraine that occurs back and forth."

"Well don't scare me like that again. Got me thinking you had a brain tumor or something. Are you sure you can go on home by yourself at ten fifteen?"

"Yeah." Akara nodded and said goodbye to her aunt. She said goodbye to her grandparents who gave her cream puff for dessert when she headed for the door.

It was dark. Thank God for street lights. Akara kept having thoughts about what Tora kept asking. 'Predestined' echoed in her mind. She took bites of her cream puff to ignore it. She feel the cool breeze as she held her purse closer across her shoulder. She shivered. Looking up in the sky, she noticed was Tora was right about. The moon. The sky was clear. The stars glittered. And the moon was whole and bright. That instant she couldn't keep her eyes off it. Until, the pain re-entered her head.

_Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

"Ah!" she screamed. It was worse than the past couple of times. It didn't stop! She dropped her cream puff and her purse as she fell to her knees. Her hands pressing on her aching skull. 'Why am I hearing this?'

Get up.

_'What?'_

The lake. Go!

Shaking and confused about the other voice, she grabbed her purse, got up and ran. The high pitch ring still in her ears. She never ran so fast before. Swiftly passing people and trees were mere colors. The faster she ran, the closer she was to the ringing. Akara kept following the noise.

The whistling grew louder and louder. But it started to ring slower.

_Suuuuuuuuu_

_Suuuuuuu_

_Suuuu_

_Suu_

_….._

Akara finally reached the lake.

_'It's gone.'_ she thought, panting._ 'I can't hear it anymore.'_

Balancing herself, she rubbed her bush-scratched arms and looked at the scenery. It was quite beautiful. The trees were tall enough to have a reflection. She couldn't keep her eyes off the sparkling water. Then she looked up at the moon. "It looks so big…"

She had never seen the moon look so big in her life. It brightened a halo around her face. It even brightened the amber spots of her teal green eye. She felt a surge of strength build within her body. The type of energy that rebuilt her every emotion and talents. It was as if the aurora of the moon had given her breath and her mahogany brown hair was shaded an even shaper rose red.

Shaking her head from her daze, she combed her away her bangs to the braided strand of her hair. "I should get back." she opt herself to leave.

Suddenly, the reflection of the moon glowed bright yellow. Sighting the illumination behind her, she shot back around. Her eyes widened. "What the h-"

A light shot from it. Akara gasped and fell back on her butt. "What was that?" she said. The wind blew faster. More lights shot from the moon's reflection. Akara yelped and ducked, covering her head and tightly holding her purse as the wind have shifted faster towards her direction. The lights were shooting at different directions in the sky.

The wind was almost strong enough to push Akara's weight. Praying to God, this would all stop. Her arms clutched her head as her hair was wildly flying.

Flashes of the light yet surrounded the area. Shooting like comets. They might as well aim at Akara at this moment and kill her quickly.

But then the fierce wind faded into and soft breeze.

Steadily, she eased her head up from her arms. She looked back at the lake. The lights were gone. Everything was normal. Shaking, she got up. Hugging herself. _'What just happened?'_ She slowly looked around the surroundings. Nothing.

"Maybe I walked in on some light show." she said and nervously chuckled at herself. "Mom would think I was hallucinating away if I told her and the authorities would think I'm crazy. God, tell me I'm hysterical."

Backing away, she picked up her purse. Still staring at the lake. Suddenly, she felt a cold mist across her neck. Quivering, she stopped and turned around.

God.

In.

Heaven.

A HUGE tidal wave overshadowed the girl. Akara's pupils shrunk.

SPLASH!!

The currents rapidly crashed ashore and into each other. Akara enraptured by the tidal wave. Her body hung, sinking into the lake's abyss.

That second, she regained consciousness. Gasping bubbles for air, she swam up to the surface. Coughing and spewing water, she struggled to keep her weight up as much as her legs could kick. Finally, her lungs were easing.

"W-What j-just happened?" she said. She glanced around and realized she was close to the deepest part the lake. Suddenly, the water was pushing her the higher depth of the lake. She kicked herself back several times but she was still being pulled to the middle. She had no control.

Still struggling to push herself, the water began to form a swirl. "Ah! Oh God!" she cried, turning back against the resistance, but the force was getting stronger. She couldn't swim any more farther. Repeatedly she kept pulling herself up to the surface. She was then swirling into the whirlpool. Gagging, screaming for help.

All she could do was watch the stars above her spinning faster and faster.

She was being submerged in the center. And being flushed into the twister. Losing her breath and consciousness.

-

-

-

-

Akara shot up gasping from her pillow in terror. Panting, she swifted her head to her surroundings searching for more and more water. Wait. She was breathing. Air?

Blinking with surprise, she noticed the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. Was it all a…nightmare…?

She lifted the comforter only see herself in her pajamas. She wiped beads of sweat that damped strands of hair over her eyes. She looked over at her digital clock, which read 'eight forty-four am' and lowered her dizzy head. She turned over on her back and placed her hands in between her breasts to relieve her beating heart. Her chest heaving, she felt a small, hard, round figure in her right hand that was in her balled fist. She raised her hand to reveal the object.

"What's this?" she said.

It was a small, shining, ruby red gem. A marble perhaps a jewel. All that she knew was any pendant or some part of her earrings or anything she claimed to be a chain. Though, it was rather pretty for such a small thing. She sat up and gazed at it for moment. It shined in her pupils. Leaning in closer, she could see it inside. It was…

Moving…

It was swirling like a…whirlpool?

_'No way'_

She leaned further to glimpse the vision…

"BABY!"

Startled, a jolt struck in Akara's torso, dropping the gem on to her lap. "Uh, yeah mom!"

"Come and eat while it's hot!"

"Okay!" she responded. She swung off her bed, placed the gem carefully on her nightstand, and headed downstairs.

"Mornin' Beautiful," Sakura kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Mornin'" Akara responded back on her cheek and sat down at the nearest chair. Sakura placed a plate of sausage, eggs, and pancakes in front of her. "Bon appetite." she said sweetly. Weary, she dug her fork into her eggs.

After a soundless moment and a few sips of coffee, Sakura glanced across the table at the teen. Taking notice that she was about finished with her meal while her daughter was eating rather slow. Her sausage was finished, she was halfway done with her eggs, her pancakes weren't even touched and she had taken small sips of her orange juice. Her eyes had a rather dazed look as she was slowly chewing her food.

Sakura placed her mug down. "Baby,"

Akara shot her up head."Hm?" she combed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been eating really slow. Are you sick?"

"No mom I'm just…pretty tired still."

"Well you have slept for a rather long time." Saukra took one last sip of her coffee.

Akara bit her bottom lip. _'How long?'_

"Hey mom, what time did I get home last night?"

Sakura thought for a second. "Well, I didn't come home till about eleven. I checked on you at about ten til. You were knocked out."

Akara froze. "Knocked out?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "Well you had to suffer a long flight and spending two days with your ol' lady, "Sakura chuckled. "You could use a good sleep."

Akara nodded faintly. "Yeah, I guess I do." She stood up from her chair and scraped the rest of her uneaten food in the garbage and placed the plate the into the sink.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." she said, "Can I go out into the city for a while?"

"Sure babe. I won't be home for a few hours anyway." said her mom.

As Akara headed for the stairs, in her mind, she sorted out possibilities. How did she get home? Did somebody catch the sight of her drowning and swim her up to shore? Did that whirlpool "spit" her out or teleport her in her room while she was out or…was it really a dream?

It had to be. She woke up with in her pajamas, her neck-length hair has a red mess and the long single strand part next her bangs was unbraided and her mom…was calm. If it were real, she would've freaked.

Akara made her way to the bathroom.

Akara was walking though the peaceful town of Tomeda. She was wearing a light blue shirt where sleeves reached her elbows, blue jeans and white tennis shoes (might as well dress comfortable). Her strand was braided and hair was clipped behind her ear.

She needed time to herself for while. That stupid 'dream' wouldn't escape her thoughts. Especially while she was showering. Seeing and thinking water. Nevertheless, strangely, she always felt dizzy.

_'W-What j-just happened?'_

_'Ah! Oh God!'_

_'Somebody help m-'_

_Her final cry was being choked away by the water._

She snapped out of her thoughts. She shuddered and hugged herself as kept walking. _'Great, now I have a fear of water.'_

That wasn't the only enigma. What about that high pitch whistling that drilled in her brain? That voice in her head? Those lights that came from the water? Waking up at home? Alive?

"I can't be going crazy." she hugged herself tighter. She decided to walk further into town.

It took longer than she had hoped to get rid of those thoughts. Kind faces walking passed her seemed to relax her muscle tension though. Adults were smiling and greeting 'good morning'. Of course she responded. But the more people that passed her by, she was forgetting more. The nice man who owned a nearby coffee stand gave her a sweet greeting. Even a couple of boys that looked a bit older than her, sweetly said hello to her. She did turn pink when she caught them looking back at her. Especially the brown-haired one. A tiny bit flustered, yet she secretly hoped she'd see him again.

God she missed this place.

Suddenly she heard a dog whimpering from an alleyway. She leaned against the wall and to a peek at the scene. She saw at least five boys gathered in a circle with the dog in the middle. It looked weak and it could hardly stand.

"Come on, you stupid dog." said one boy.

"Do more tricks!" said another.

"Heel!" another boy ordered. The quivering dog growled in refusal.

"I said 'Heel'!" he kicked it on its side. The dog yelped as it fell down. The boys laughed.

"Hey, assholes!"

The auburn-haired girl interrupted their enjoyment.

"Well, well, well boys," the leader began. "First we find a stray dog. Now we found a cute little stray kitten.," he said slyly. The group took their attention off the injured dog and on her. Walking up to her like they're slick, then circling her. Her muscles tensed.

"I-I just want you to leave that poor dog alone. "She said. The leader lifted her chin and Akara slapped it. Hard.

He shook his stinging hand. "Ooh, a cute one. But fiesty." he said to his crew and smiled deviously at her. "Let's go show her what we give the feisty ladies." he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ah! Let go!"

She twisted his wrist and flipped him onto the pavement. Hella hard. She felt another hand on her arm from another and gave him a spin kick he'll never forget.

The three other boys looked down at their fallen leader and their other guy and looked back to Akara. Totally horrified .She violently posed a fighting stance at them. They dragged their leader and the other guy up. "L-let's get outta here. That chick's crazy!"

Like pansies, they ran passed her out of the alley. Akara chuckled and put her attention on the injured canine.

She kneeled down and placed its head on her lap, rubbing the behind of its ear. "It's okay. Those guys won't bother you anymore." she assured it. She noticed that it had one crystal blue and other was gold. Beautiful combo. But she rolled her eyes to herself.

'Siberian Husky.' she thought that it was too obvious. The fog whimpered in pain. Biting her lip, she knew it would die in the alleyway. She couldn't leave it alone.

"Okay. I know you're hurt, but bear with me."

It wasn't too long a walk back home though the dog winced on the way. Sakura wasn't home when they reached it, thank god. But any mother with a heart as big as hers would help another in need.

Akara placed shredded beef on a plate and ran water in a bowl. In her room where she nursed the wounded dog, she placed them in front of it. Again, she left the room and ran warm water on a small towel and pulled out bandages from the drawer.

She kneeled down beside the dog, as it ate, and patted the warn wet towel on its wound.

"Those jerks really did a number on you." she said in disbelief. "No one should be that heartless." she looked at the dogs pretty eyes. It didn't have a collar on so she had the assumption that it was a stray. It's brown and white fur had blood on the side and it was rather dirty. Poor she though to herself. I'll let it stay. For a while.

Suddenly, a red light shot brightly and Akara jumped off the floor. "More lights?"

Only this time it was coming from her nightstand. She nervously took baby steps toward the light. When she reached her nightstand, hesitantly reaching her hand to the source.

And grabbed it. That red gem.

Opening her hand, her looked into and saw it again

That whirlpool!

"Why am I seeing this?" she had begun to shake.

"Because what happened last night was real, Akara." said an unfamiliar feminine voice.

Akara froze. She rapidly turned for anyone else in her room. Only to find the Siberian Husky on its feet. Facing her.

"D-did you-"

"Akara," it took steps to her and Akara, terrified, fell onto her bed. Her widened eyes were still on the dog. "W-what…?"

"My name is Kazuna and I am here to guide you to your destiny." the husky sat. "Last night, what you have just faced was the Whirl Card."

Akara's breathing pace increased. A DOG was talking TO her for God's sake! Her body was completely numb and she was about ready to faint.

Unknowingly, she got up from the bed and dropped the gem from her hand. Passing that talking dog, and out of her room.

Heading over to the bathroom, she felt the need to drown herself in the sink.

* * *

Okay! FINALLY!! Sorry guys but sophmore year is a pain!!! Chapter iz done man!!

I hope yall liked this chapter. This was 15 pages worth. Total killer.

Here some points in case you need to know. (Spoiler warning included)

Akara's guardian is revealed. Kazuna, in the form of a Siberian Husky.

The first card, the Whirl is revealed.

Akara can kick ass like her dad. Shows she's a Li.

Who is the mystery guy?

We won't be seeing the last of the dude who smiled at Akara.

Here is diaglogue of the Ocs

**Tora Kinomoto**

**Age:17**

**Favorie color:Scarlet, violet**

**Hobbies: Martial Arts, music, astronomy**

**Status: Half-sister, aunt**

**Fav food.: Ramen**

**Maiya Ziomoya-Kinomoto (Why can't Sakura and Touya have a NICE step-mother for once instead of the typical "wicked step-mother" like in other fanfics?)**

**Age: ??**

**Favorite color: Jade**

**Occupation: Librarian**

**Hobbies: Reading, writing, spending time with new family**

**Staus: Mom, Step-mom, Grandmother(Akara say the least)**

Hope you like them

Review please!


	3. Bombshell

Disclaimer: If I owned CLAMP, I would rule the world. No chance in hell.

Claimer: Any unheard of or unseen characters are mine.

* * *

Akara ran the water on cold. She plugged the drain and turned the faucet off when the water filled the bowl.

At that precise moment, she dunked her into it and kept it in there for a short moment. Hoping that what just occurred in her bedroom did not happen. There was no whirlpool. There was no glowing red marble.

And there was no. Talking. Dog.

She resurfaced herself for air. Squeezing the water that was flowing out her scalp and flinging it back. She looked up to see her reflection breathing along her.

Days like this made Akara wish she wasn't so damn nice. Yeah she caught boys that were practically GIANTS compared to her (and sadly beat the living tar out of all of them) who were abusing an innocent creature and fought to save it. She sheltered it and fed it. Little did she know she took in a hellhound. Literally, a HELL-hound!!

Idiot! Idiot!

"There was no talking dog," she tried to convince herself. "There's no talking dog. There's no talking dog. There's no-"

"Stop denying what your eyes had just seen." said THAT dog.

"Ahh!" Akara fell on her butt against the cabinet door.

"Akara, please calm down." the dog pleaded.

Akara opened the drawer next her and frantically pulled out a blow-dryer and pointed it to Kazuna as if it were a pistol.

"S-stay back!" she warned. "This thing burns hair like a crop field!"

Kazuna shook her head in disbelief and sighed. She was to be the trainer and guardian of who was destined to be next greatest sorceress that ever lived. And here she was. Being threatened to be heated to death with a plastic, non-lethal, unplugged, hairdryer. She sweat dropped.

she said to herself and rolled her eyes.

'Dear Clow, your granddaughter has a lot to learn'

"Akara," she said. "Now I know your father has taught you better defense than _this_."

She placed her paw on the hairdryer and Akara winced. Slowly easing it down.

"Now listen," she began. "I am not going to hurt you at all. I need you to calm down and put this down." she assured her.

Quivering, Akara placed the hairdryer on the floor. Not knowing whether to trust the dog or not, she quickly shifted her knees to her chest, still shaking.

"Now," Kazuna said. "Will you stop your deliriousness and let explain things to you?"

Akara nodded nervously.

"Feel free to ask questions."

Akara tucked in her lips then asked,

"How come you can talk?"

~&~

"Father," alerted the silver-haired angel. "She has retrieved the beast."

"Good." Answered the other.

"Well-"the young one started but didn't have the will power to finish.

"What, son?" the father placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

The son let go of his breath. "Wouldn't the Card Mistress disapprove of this?"

"Disapprove?"

"Yes," he began. "The Mistress was reluctant of having her daughter face such dangers since her birth! She's too young and too vulnerable to face these kinds of acts. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to help her live up to it."

"Son," his father said as he softly tightened his grip on his son's shoulders. "I've told you this before. Fate has its own way guiding us. Believe me, as she begins to progress and live up to her inner strength you will too." He explained.

"But-"his son was going to retort.

"The Lunar Cards have been released and Kazuna is already with her."

The teen angel now had to realize that he had to face the truth: It has started. He could come up with as many possible excuses and reasonable doubts but as much as he would venture it still won't matter. He had to accept change. And that was his main duty he must aid her with.

'And protect her…'

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hold on one second!" Akara halted Kazuna before she goes and further." You're saying that I'm supposedly this powerful magician that captures cards that I can summon to life?"

"Not supposedly. Are." Kazuna corrected. "You are a Card Captor. You have destined to become one since  
birth. Last night was at the lake was calling that they would be released."

"Those noises I kept hearing?"

"Those 'noises' were to lead you to the cards."

Akara was confused. "As long as you've been explainin' all this Harry Potter mumbo jumbo to me, you never precisely mentioned these 'cards' you speak of." She quoted using her fingers. "Plus, why would a deck of aces and hearts shoot out into thin air like that?"

Kazuna sat down. "Well these 'aces and hearts' are magical beings sealed into the form of cards." She explained. "A long time ago, Clow Reed had a sister named Luna."

"Wow I never knew that." Akara said, eyes slightly widened. "I mean Mom and Dad have always talked about Clow Reed in the conversations I've heard in the past but they never included that he had a sister."

Kazuna's eyelids dropped. "She died." She put out straight forward. Bowing her head.

Akara turned pink and mouthed an 'Oh' turning her cheek."I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Kazuna shook her head back into attention. "Before her passing, Clow made a collection of her thoughts and dreams into the form of cards."

Akara scoffed."So that giant whirlpool that nearly killed me was that chick's fantasy?"

"She had rather creative thoughts, yes?"

"Well what do expect me to do?!" Akara exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me out? I was almost got killed last night-!"

"But you're alive now are you?"

Akara knew that, for a fact, was true. Well she was standing on a solid floor and breathing air, right?

She went back to her statement. "Still, how can you expect me to go back and 'catch' a whirlpool? I mean, a butterfly net and a hunter's gun don't seem like they'll do any good at all."

"That's what the Ruby Sphere is for." Kazuna pointed out.

"Huh? That marble thing?" Remember that she dropped it after it had even her a shock of terror, she scanned the floor. She picked it up when she found it at the end of her bed.

"You mean this?"

"Yes." said Kazuna. "That is to indicate that a card has unleashed its power. Like the Whirl Card for instance. You saw the whirlpool that you were caught up in last night in it." She lifted a paw to the gem . "And," She added. "You are to catch the Whirl with it."

Akara examined the tiny jewel in disbelief. "And you want me to use this _how_?"

"Finally," Kazuna sat up. "We can start training."

"Training?" Akara shot her attention off the jewel. Wide eyed. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!! Hold. The phone! You just now just gave me a history lesson on these Lunar Cards! You want me to start actually using magic?!"

"Well it's good to learn sooner rather than later." Kazuna said.

"So what am I 'spossed to do?"

"Put your hand out with it and summon it." The dog instructed.

Akara stared down at the red sphere in her hand, thoughts rushing in her head. Telling her that was utterly insane and that she knew no bit of concept to sorcery. But this time it seemed though every bit of pride in her had gotten weak; that reality had really gotten the best of her for once. The curious little nymph inside her said 'Do it. You could probably do some amazing things. Wouldn't that be awesome! You could do all sorts of things those shows on T.V.!'

She loosened her jaw. _'This might not be so bad. I guess.'_

She enclosed it with the other hand and blew on it for good luck.

"Here goes nothing." She breathed.

1…

2…

3!

"Go Ruby Sphere!"

Her arm was extended out with the gem in her hand. She stood there. Waiting.

…

Nothing.

She tried again.

"I command you to UNLEASH!"

….

"Hocus pocus…?"

….

"COME ON!!"

She shook it furiously. Nothing was happening! How was she to be the next 'Mistress of the Cards' if her damn magic didn't cooperate with her?

"Aaagggg! Kazuna, this in not working!" she growled in frustration. "I've all that I know that magicians do."

Kazuna chuckled.

"And what is so funny?" Akara asked, offended by the dog's snickering.

"Hehe w-what you really heheh," Kazuna tried to manage controlling giggles in between her words. After a short moment of giggling (much to her mistress' dismay, feeling mocked) she finally cleared her throat and exhaled.

"What you really need to say is 'open'." She smiled. Akara dropped her shoulders and gave Kazuna the 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"You're joking right?" she said. "You mean in the last twenty seconds, all I had to say was 'open'?!

Suddenly the jewel lit. Every surrounding of its owner turned red (to her shock). But she couldn't stop gawking at the mythical circle under her feet.

"Uh…um..is this what's supposed the happen?" Akara asked nervously as her breathing increased.

"Be patient." Kazuna said, surprisingly.

Akara turned back to the ball off energy that was now levitating off her hand. Her teal eyes rolled up when it rose over her head. She jumped back at the sparks shooting up from the mystic circle below and encircled around the gem. She quivered to the thought of what will come out it. When the sparks of energy burst…

She just gazed.

There before her was a medium, likely pure gold, stick. Embedded at its tip was a slightly big, crimson gem (the once small jewel to Akara's belief) as it's radiance just about nearly blinded her. It had to be the most beautiful of any piece of jewelry, discovered or advertised, shown to the naked eye.

"Take it." Kazuna said.

Akara snapped her head down to the dog and pointed to herself nervously as if she were picked for a suicidal mission. Kazuna nodded with an expectant look.

Heavily breathing she extended a trembling arm to the stick afloat. As her hand had gotten closer, the tips of her fingers felts the warm rays of its magic that made her stop at the moment.

Then quickly grabbed the wand…

And exhaled.

Nothing.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kazuna spoke.

Those few seconds of agitation made Akara feel relieved, but at the same time somewhat dumb. Though not willing to admit it to her self-declared guardian dog.

"This staff," Kazuna began. "Contains the source of magic to capture those cards. You and you only are the one to unleash its power. It only abides by you. No one else."

"I don't even know how to use this thing." Akara retorted. "I suddenly find out what I am and you keep going on and on about using magic and this destiny ya-ya! How am I know how to 'embrace' my future after four hours?!" she huffed.

The husky stood back on its hind legs and made a light smirk to the teen. Yet her eyes were soft and only to the confusion of Akara, she wondered why the dog looked so…confident.

"Akara," Kazuna began, a supple tone in her voice. "You come from a line of extraordinary individuals of power never imaginable. When you rescued me from those barbarians, I knew that you were right for this role. Your stamina, your grace, and for being the child of two of the most highly powerful magicians

A light tint pink spread over Akara's dimples. As much self-respect she had for herself, she never understood her own strength. However that 'you've-got-what-it-takes' look of Kazuna didn't seem to sway Akara much. How could she be convinced that she was this 'fated tarot reader' or whatever designation Kazuna had announced to be streaming through her vessels? Plus, as often her parents had read her fairytales at night as a small child, never had they mention they such talents. Let alone never witnessing either one using them!

"Akara, if you-"

"Aggh! Stop it I have a headache!"

Akara yelped, clutching both sides of her skull. She really wasn't in any pain, but her mind was swimming. Emotions were bursting from her neurons, causing hormones to run riot and adrenaline in her heart. Her life; everyone she had loved; her mother, her father, elders….

It's all been a lie!

Moreover, here comes this dog…this creature, th-this _thing_ telling her how she must live her life! She knew nothing of magic and how to conjure such phenomena. Let alone, she's not even next in line to lead her father's clan.

Now Akara was nauseas. This completely new weight of declaration was so heavy in her that she dropped to her knees. One arm supported her torso while the opposite hand clenched her pounding head. She was breathing heavily and her heart was still racing. The canine relaxed her congeal body as she realized what she probably brought upon the girl. Seeing her in such a confused, upset state made her immediately sympathetic. She motioned to Akara.

"Akara," she began apologetically "I am sorry if I had put this on you so hard but you had to know and it was my duty as you guar-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU SATANIC DEVIL DOG!"

Kazuna jumped back shocked at Akara's sudden outburst. "Akara-"

"Stop saying my name and no more lies! Beat it!" Akara reached over to her bed, grabbed a pillow and threw it at the dog but unfortunately, she dodged it. Quickly getting up, she launched a number of items, throw pillows, plushies, anything she saw that could chase the dog out. Kazuna ran to the balcony, dodging everything that aimed at her.

She stopped there. All she could see was an angry and teen that was panting yet able to glare at her. By the looks of the pillows and stuffed animals scattered all over the floor, the teen had nothing else to use to attack her."Please listen to me once more." Kazuna pleaded. Akara was still puffing aggressively. "Again I apologized for dropping this bombshell upon you. I will not scuttle you by I want you to take the time to absorb our meeting. But may I remind you, that card is still active and if you hesitate too long," the husky jumped onto the railing. "People will get hurt." She was gone.

Akara finally eased her breathing pace and her nerves started to flow back to their normal electrical currents. She looked at her surroundings. Personal belongings were everywhere. She knew for sure that her grandmother and other elders would not have approved of her savage over a shoulder, the staff was on the floor as well. She walked over to the balcony and found no sign of where Kazu-that dog, had gone. Everything that happen was evanescent.

'Has everyone really been lying to me?'

The ringtone of 'Starstruck' by Lady Gaga went off on her cell phone. She swiftly got to her phone. Her shoulders dropped when she recognized the number. He took and breath and tiredly pressed 'answer'.

"Hi Daddy."

* * *

So I finally finished this 's now 1:00 am where I'm at. Writer's block sucks. Sorry I took so long. Before I go on, am I making Akara out as a Mary-Sue? I don't really mean to. I want to have some of the same positive attributes as Sakura and Syaoran which includes some of their faults in addition to her own. I just wanna know so I can develop her more as an OC. Well let me know as the story goes on. BTW, Queen of the Shadow Khan 2 will be updated around the corner to those who enjoy that ya!


End file.
